


Can't Live Without You/Can't Die Without You

by Suga-and-Salt (LunarArchivist)



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarArchivist/pseuds/Suga-and-Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Up: KuroKen!</p></blockquote>





	Can't Live Without You/Can't Die Without You

They always knew it would come to this.

Nearly everyone died this way. Those who didn't had no soulmate and died of natural causes.

Sometimes Suga wished he had been one of those people. He wished he could've been spared the heartache of killing the person he loved most in the world. But deep down, he knew that wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted to spend his life with someone he loved, and if that meant killing them, then dammit, he would.

But as he held the gun in his shaking hands, he could have never imagined how painful it would really be.

Daichi’s eyes were patient, though shining with the the threat of tears. “Go on,” he said, placing his hand on Suga’s left thigh. They were both sitting on the floor of their bedroom. “Maybe we’ll be together in whatever comes after life.”

But Suga couldn't do it. He was afraid that Daichi would opt to kill him instantly, and Suga didn't want that. He wanted them to die together, no matter what physical pain it brought him. “You do it,” he croaked, throat tight.

He closed his eyes as he felt Daichi’s hands on his, coaxing the gun out of his trembling grip. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he allowed the to flow uninhibited. What would it matter in a few moments anyway?

“Suga.”

He shook his head. He didn't want to see the bittersweet look on his soulmate’s face any longer.

“Suga, look at me.”

The silver-haired male shook his head again, this time with more force.

“Koushi, please,” Daichi’s voice came, gentler this time.

Choking back a sob, Suga finally opened his eyes, the hazel orbs slowly making there way up to the ex-volleyball captain’s face, where he was shocked to find tears making their way down to Daichi’s chin before they dripped onto the floor below.

“Are you ready?”

_ No. _ “Yes.”

“I'm sorry, you know. I'm sorry things have to end like this. But I loved every minute we were together, hated every moment we were apart. I'm… I'm glad we get to spend these last few minutes together, alone.”

Suga’s ears didn't even register the shot. Suddenly there was warmth, sticky and unpleasant, spreading across his lower abdomen. The pain came second later, and Suga gasped, reaching for the wound, only to have his hand snatched away by Daichi’s. His hazel eyes flicked up to meet Daichi’s brown ones, questioning.

Instead of answering verbally, Daichi curled Suga’s hand around the gun. His face was strained, in pain.

“I can't live without you, and I can't die without you either. There's no time to patch up that wound. So please.”

Suga nodded. He took the gun from Daichi, grip more firm but hands still shaky, albeit this time from blood loss and not hesitation. He aimed for the same spot he'd been shot in and pulled the trigger, face twisted with grief. This time he heard the gunshot, and the sound was deafening, causing his ears to ring.

He felt dizzy and his vision started to go blurry from the blood loss. The world spun as he fell forward into Daichi’s arms, the gun slipping from his fingers.

Suga was vaguely aware of a voice, close to his right ear. He couldn't make out what was being said at first, but soon after he realized it was Daichi speaking to him.

“I love you, Koushi. I love you so much. I'm glad we spent our life together. I love you,” Daichi kept repeating. Suga loved to hear him say his first name, and he smiled.

He brought up his arms, which felt heavier than lead, to wrap them around his soulmate one last time. His body was cold, so cold, and Daichi’s was as well. His eyes fluttered closed as his love’s voice trailed off, breathing becoming ragged. Daichi couldn't keep them both upright, so they collapsed sideways, lying tangled in each other’s arms.

Suga took his final breath and his last words came out as a whisper.

“I love you too, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: KuroKen!


End file.
